Sorry
by WhiteStarWolf
Summary: When Starfire gets kidnapped by Red X. Red X lies to Starfire to hate Robin. Until Robin proves his love for Starfire. This is my first story, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry**

'Star if you keep this up, your going to let down the team. What's wrong?' Robin yelled

The Titans had just come back from fighting Red X. As soon as the Titans got back they all went to there rooms for a well earned rest except for Robin and Starfire who stayed in the lounge.

_Flashback_

In the lounge, 'TITANS GO!' Shouted Robin.

Robin grabbed his r-cycle, Starfire and Beast Boy flew and Cyborg and Raven went in the T-Car.

As they arrived in the town centre, Red X came out into the street from the bank.

Ignoring the rest of the titans, X let go of the money from the bank and charged at Starfire.

He threw 3 smoke bombs at the titans and ran with Starfire to and old warehouse.

X opened the door. Tied Starfire to a post with chains and ropes and a sticky red X sealing the chains.

'Now listen cutie, I have a message. I won't leave you alone till your mine not that bird boys!' X said going in for a kiss.

'His name is Robin!' She zapped X with her eyes.

X flew into a wall, ' My, my. What anger. Why do you love him? He doesn't care, otherwise he'd be here rescuing you. He shouts at you, hardly talks to you, he is always mad at you, doesn't protect you. He does not love you!'

Tears came from Starfire's eyes. X came to Starfire's side, lifted her chin to meet the eyes of the mask. ' But I do!'

'Leave her alone!' Robin shouted

X gently kissed Starfire on the forehead and disappeared.

_End Flashback_

' I am sorry Robin' Starfire said as she flew to her room, tears streaming down her eyes.

Starfire reached her room and shut her door. _I think I'll go for a walk,_ thought Starfire.

But it was raining.

Starfire grabbed her coat and made for the city.

Starfire walked on the pavement, shivering from the rain.

All of a sudden a building above her came crushing down. A strange figure grabbed her?

Who was that? Robin?

She looked up at her rescuer.

It was……..

Red X. Red X had saved her!

' Get away from her!' Shouted Robin, without the other titans

Red X took out a knife and slit Starfire's skin. He disappeared.

Starfire looked at Robin to where Red X had been standing. Then she saw blackness.

Robin ran to Starfire, she had fainted and was lying in the rain. Gently he picked her up and rushed to the tower.

In the infirmary….

'Is she going to be okay?' Asked Robin

' For the 100th time, she's going to be fine, don't worry man! She is in safe hands. Go rest, she might wake up tomorrow' Cyborg said, smiling.

It was four days after X cut her.

X had drugged the knife causing Starfire to faint.

Robin went up to his room, he need a rest. He had not left Starfire's side after she was drugged.

Robin crept into bed and slept for an hour when he woke up again. He decided to go sleep next to Starfire's bed.

He reached the infirmary to find that Starfire was awake.

He rushed to her and gave her hug before she could even speak.

'Robin, I'm sorry. I have let you down', Starfire said as she sat up.

'No Star I am sorry. Will you forgive me?' Robin said as he kissed Starfire.

She nodded and kissed him back

'X said to me he would never leave me alone till I love him,' Starfire said looking into Robin's mask.

'I will protect you. Always. Forever.' He kissed Starfire.


	2. Chapter 2

'I won't let her get away!'Red X yelled

Red X had been plotting to destroy Robin all day. He would not give up, not now, not ever.

Starfire had healed quickly in the past week after Red X's attack. Every moment of the day she had spent her time with Robin happy as ever.

They entered the lounge hand in hand to find a note on the table.

_PARTY! PARTY!_

_The Old Warehouse!_

'Do you want to go?'Robin asked smiling.

'Ofcourse!'Gleamed Starfire.

They both left and arrived at the Old Warehouse (hand in hand) to find that it was empty.

'Is it finished?'Asked Starfire.

Robin let go of Starfires hand and walked to find yet another note lying on the floor.

_Dear Robin and Starfire_

_Give me back my beloved Starfire or Say goodbye to your friends!_

_Your good friend _

_Red X_

Starfire read the note and started to shiver.

'Don't worry Star he won't get away with this i promise!' Starfire hugged Robin.


End file.
